I'm taking the 1 SHOT CHALLENGE!
by Samantha1105
Summary: I've noticed everyone is taking this awsome-sauce challenge and I ACCEPT IT! It's sounds like fun and I haven't posted in MONTHS! You should try it too! It's quite fun! I hope you enjoy my start to the end! -Samantha1105
1. I have accepted the challenge!

Hey guyz!!!! Samantha1105 here! I saw alot of other people taking this 100 theme, One shot challenge thing and I wanted to be apart of it. It seems fun and it REALLY helps with writers block! So why not? The themes that I've finished are going to be posted with a smiley face: = ].....okay?!? LET'S DO THIS THING!!!!

1. Introduction.  
2. Love.  
3. Light.  
4. Dark.  
5. Seeking Solace.  
6. Break Away.  
7. Heaven.  
8. Innocence.  
9. Hell.  
10. Breathe Again.  
11. Memory.  
12. Insanity.  
13. Misfortune.  
14. Smile. = ]  
15. Silence.  
16. Questioning.  
17. Blood.  
18. Rainbow.  
19. Gray.  
20. Fortitude.  
21. Vacation.  
22. Mother Nature.  
23. Crazy.  
24. No Time.  
25. Trouble Lurking.  
26. Tears.  
27. Foreign.  
28. Sorrow.  
29. Happiness.  
30. Under the Rain.  
31. Flowers.  
32. Night.  
33. Expectations.  
34. Stars.  
35. Hold My Hand.  
36. Precious Treasure.  
37. Eyes.  
38. Abandoned.  
39. Dreams.  
40. Rated.  
41. Teamwork.  
42. Standing Still.  
43. Dying.  
44. Two Roads.  
45. Illusion.  
46. Family.  
47. Creation.  
48. Childhood.  
49. Stripes.  
50. Breaking the Rules. = ]  
51. Sport.  
52. Deep in Thought.  
53. Keeping a Secret.  
54. Tower.  
55. Waiting.  
56. Danger Ahead.  
57. Sacrifice.  
58. Kick in the Head.  
59. No Way Out.  
60. Rejection.  
61. Fairy Tale.  
62. Magic.  
63. Do Not Disturb. = ]  
64. Multitasking.  
65. Horror.  
66. Traps.  
67. Playing the Melody.  
68. Hero.  
69. Annoyance.  
70. 67.  
71. Obsession.  
72. Mischief Managed.  
73. I Can't.  
74. Are You Challenging Me?  
75. Mirror.  
76. Broken Pieces.  
77. Test.  
78. Drink.  
79. Starvation.  
80. Words. 81. Pen and Paper.  
82. Can You Hear Me?  
83. Heal.  
84. Out Cold.  
85. Spiral.  
86. Seeing Red.  
87. Food. = ]  
88. Pain.  
89. Through the Fire.  
90. Triangle.  
91. Drowning. 92. All That I Have.  
93. Give Up.  
94. Last Hope.  
95. Advertisement.  
96. In the Storm.  
97. Safety First.  
98. Puzzle.  
99. Loner.  
100. Relaxation. 


	2. 14 Smile!

-Chris's House, Singletown-  
Chris's POV

"AND GEL YOUR HAIR DOWN YOUNG MAN! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ONE STRAND OF HAIR STICKING UP IN YOUR PICTURE!," my mother shouted.  
You guessed it! Today is the worst day of the year....picture day. My mom ironed my sweater vest and a pair of faded brown pants. I HATE picture day for one reason...my mother dresses me like a complete DORK!

"Mom, can't I just wear what I normally do?," I pleaded. She didn't answer. "Why did I even try?," I asked myself. I pulled the sweater vest over my head and sighed. Sam, Cathy, Danny and Robin all got to wear what they wanted....and every picture day is the same. Cathy squeals about how funny I look, Sam pulls on my cheeks and laughes with Cathy, Robin tells me everything will be fine and Danny says,"Doubt it!"

I walked out of the bathroom after fixing my hair and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. John looked at me with the pure look of misery. I gave him the same look. My mother had dressed him too. We were identical nerds...."sigh".

"Look at my two beautiful young men!," she smiled. We forced smiles on our faces to please her. It worked. Before we started eating,  
she walked up behind us and gave us plastic bibs.

"Don't need your shirts getting dirty," she said.

"Bu-But MOM!," I shouted. She pointed to the bib with a serious face.

"PUT..IT..ON!," she demanded. John giggled. I mumbled and did as I was told.

-Singletown Middle School, Singletown-

My mother pulled into the school parking lot and let me out. Quickly, I grabbed my bag and jetted to the school entance before she could say,"Bye sweetie!!!"'

The only thing is...I shouldn't have ran in because that caused alot of attention towards the nerd running.

"Like, OMG!," Wendy laughed,"It's a total nerd fest today girls!" Her friends laughed.

"I know," one of her friends answered,"Three geeks in one day!" I sighed and pretended not to hear.

WAIT! Did she say THREE GREEKS??? That has to be wrong. Theres me and Jermey...but who's the third?

-School Gym, Singletown Middle School-

"Look at the camera and smile," a depressed old woman instructed me. I looked and smiled towards the camera. I wasen't happy at all until I heard,

"HAHAHA!!! LOOK AT DANNY-WANNY!!!," Mark laughed.

"Wait!," I shouted to the camera woman. I searched the gym until I spotted him. I couldn't belive my eyes. HIS MOTHER DRESSED HIM!

"DANNY!," I called,"WHAT HAPPENED?" He turned towards me and frowned. I smiled at him. His mother gave him a bow-tie.

"Don't get any ideas Chris...," he warned me. I laughed and the camera flash went off.

"NEXT!!," the camera woman shouted. 


	3. 50 Breaking the Rules!

-Happy Mart, Singletown-

Robin's POV

Everyday after school, I go to the Happy Mart were Chris works. Not only to see him, but to pick up some stuff for Cathy and Sam. Cathy, of course, likes for me to get her marshmellows and Sam likes barbecue potatoe chips.  
I ALWAYS get chocolate! I can't LIVE without Earthling CHOCOLATE! It's super yummy.

I entered the Happy Mart, and just as the little bell on the door rang, Chris appeared at the front of the shop to greet me.

"Welcome to Happy-oh!," he said. I smiled.

"Hey Chris," I said. He smiled back and hugged me.

"HEY! I DON'T PAY YOU TO CUDDLE THE CUSTOMERS! GET BACK TO WORK!," his boss shouted. I giggled as Chris scuttled back to sweeping the floor. I grabbed a grocery basket and headed down the isles. Grabbed Cathy's marshmellows, Sam's chips, and headed back to the cash register to get my chocolate. Chris's boss rang me up.

"That'll be $5.50," he said. I handed him the five dollar bill I had in my pocket and searched for change. I didn't have any.  
Chris swept behind me.

"Christopher," I called. His head shot up.

"Yeah Robin?"

"Do you have fifty cents I can borrow?," I asked. He searched his pockets.

"Nope, sorry.," he replied.

"Looks like you'll have to put something back on the shelf," his boss announced. I frowned and looked in the basket. The marshmellows,  
chips, and chocolate were stearing at me. I walked back into the isles and thought. The other day I saw Roy and Ralph walk in and put some gummy bears from off the shelf into their pockets and leave. They didn't have to pay! I took the chocolate bar and stuffed it into my back pocket and walked back to the register.

"Okay, your total now is $4.50," the boss smiled at me. I had fifty cents to keep! I payed him and he bagged my things.

"Thank you!," I smiled as I grabbed my bag. I walked over to Chris and gave him a hug. He squeezed me and spun me around. Then I heard something hit the floor. We stopped spinning and searched the floor.

"HEY," Chris's boss shouted,"THEIFT IN MY STORE!!!"

"Where?," I said,"I don't see a theif." I looked on the floor and saw the chocolate! I gasped and dropped my bag.

"That's because it's YOU!!!," he shouted at me,"BREAKING THE RULES...the LAW!" Hot tears fell down my face. Chris looked at me in shock.

"WAIT!," I gasped,"I can explain!" His boss put a hand up to me.

"I'm calling the police!," he shouted. I turned to Chris as his boss ran in the back of the store.

"Chris, I didn't know I was stealing, I swear! I saw Roy and Ralph do it. I thought it was okay...and....and" I couldn't finish.

"It's okay Robin," Chris replied,"He always overreacts." He picked the chocolate off the floor and handed me my shopping bag. Then he walked to the back of the store. A few minutes later, Chris and his boss were back.

"Young lady, Chris explained to me that your from a different country. I didn't know that your customs there are different..."

"Um...yes sir," I replied.

"Well in Singletown, you aren't allowed to steal and take things without paying."

"I know now sir, I'm sorry," I said. He grined.

"It's okay, as long as you promise me that I won't catch you stealing from my store again."

"I promise!," I smiled. He smiled back.

"Now excuse me," he said," I have to check the cameras for all the times Roy and Ralph stole," he said. I giggled and looked at Chris.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Your Welcome,"he replied,"Thank you for coming to Happy Mart and have a GREAT day." 


	4. 63 Do Not Disturb!

-The Clubhouse, Singletown-

Cathy's POV

Sam was making us clean up the clubhouse again. We were sending out aliens we busted faster than Danny could finish a plate of fries at the buffet. Chris swept and Robin held the dust scoop to gather the dust. Danny helped Sam arrange the aliens we busted into the Galactic Authorites Licensed shoute to be sent out. I shined our spare blasters and put them back into their cases. I was surprised that nobody remebered my birthday was today....

"Hey Samantha," Robin called,"Chris and I are done sweeping...can we take a break for a little?"

"Sure, but be back in 15 minutes," she replied. The smiled at eachother and rushed out the clubhouse.

"Can I take a break too Sam?," I asked,"PLEEEEASE!!!" Sam giggled.

"Go ahead Cath, but be back soon!" I rushed out the clubhouse. Secretly, I've always wondered what Chris and Robin do together when the rest of the team isn't around. I ran into my house and grabbed some bonaculars and followed them.

-Singletown National Park, Singletown-

"Throw it over here Robin!," Chris called. I watched a lime green frizbie fly across the sky. I sat behind some bushes and watched as Chris trip over a bench, just to miss it completly.

"Oh My-!," Robin shouted as she rushed over to Chris."Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied,"Just a little embarassed." Chris had a bruise over his head and Robin waved her hand over it making it completly dissapear.

"All better,"she smiled. I looked through. I saw them hugging.

"Aww," I said to myself,"How sweet!"

"What's sweet?," someone said into my ear. I screamed and shot up from behind the bushes.I turned and saw Jeremey.

"What do you want?," I asked. He gave me that dweefey look he ALWAYS gives me.

"Nothing my love, it's just that I saw you hiding behind the bushes and it seems like your spying on Chris and Robin...oh and Happy Birthday!"

"I am NOT spying on anyone and I am NOT your love!," I shouted,"But thanks...now go away!" I looked back at where Chris and Robin were and noticed they were gone.

"Thanks alot Jeremey!," I shouted as I marched away.

"For what?," he asked. I didn't answer. Then I saw Chris and Robin getting ice pops at the ice cream stand. They were heading over to Town Square.  
I followed them.

-Town Square, Singletown-

"I know right, I don't know why he threw it away!" Robin laughed. I caught up to them talking. I hid behind the Addison Single statue. I watched them talking on the bench.

"Yeah...good times," Chris added. He looked at Robin. Robin smiled. Then they got up again and headed back toward my house. I sighed.

"What's with all this walking?!?," I asked myself. I followed them. I noticed them jumping into the tunnels. I waited a few minutes and then jumped in after them. Iheard alot of whispering and giggling. It was really dark. I slowly followed the sound. It was sorta odd sounding. I was getting a little creeped out and like all Rhapsodians do, I hit my funny bone and started to glow.

"Thank goodness I'm Rhapsodian," I said to myself. Then I saw a small door.  
"What's this? I didn't know there were doors down here." There was a little sign on the door that read,"DO NOT ENTER. DO NOT DISTURB." I slowly opened the door. I heard a whistel blow.

"HAPPY SWEET 700TH CATHY!!!!," I heard the team shout. The lights turned on. There was cake, and punch. Chips, soda and....and...MARSHMELLOWS!!!

"ZINGA!!!," I shouted,"I'M SOOO SIKED!!!!" I have great friends!!! 


	5. 87 Food!

-Cathy's House, SingleTown-  
-Danny's POV-

"So Cath-," Sam said,"Whatcha wanna do?"

"I don't know," she replied,"What do you wanna do Robin?" Robin sighed and put on this face of pure boredum. I could understand, I was feeling the same way.  
It was Saturday afternoon. We already did all the homework we were assigned and we were just SUPER BORED. Especially ME! Then I heard a growling sound coming from Chris.

"Dude! What was that?!?," I asked. Chris laughed.

"My stomach," he said,"I'm getting kinda hungrey." I turned to Cathy, who smiled at me right away.

"Yo Cathy, got any food in here?," I asked. She nodded.  
"Tons!," she replied,"But we shouldn't cook, remeber what happened last time?" We all flinched. Cathy got up and guided us to her kitchen. She opened her fridge and a huge wave of cool air came through. My nose started to run.

"Why the heck is your fridge so cold?!?," I shivered. Everyone huddled to keep warm.

"So the food won't spoil, EVERYONE knows THAT!," she replied. But her fridge wasen't normal! The counter tops were sprinkled with snow and the windows were frosted and covered with a thin sheet of ice.

"CATHY! CLOSE IT!," I shouted. Cathy stared at me with this weird and confused look on her face, but she closed the fridge door. Everyone tried to warm their hands.  
The out of no where, Robin screamed.

"OH MY GOSH! CHRIS!" Everybody's head swung in Chris's direction. He was in a block of ice with his eyes wide open and his hands pressed against the inside. He almost looked like a mime. It was kinda funny lookin. But anyways, Sam ran and called for Mr. Smith.

"What did I tell you about the fridge and humans Cathy?," Mr. Smith lectured,"Humans are warm blooded creatures!" He left the room and came back with a spray can.

"What's a can of air freshener gonna do Mr.S?," I asked. He frowned at me.

"It isn't air freshener, it contains a high amount of sulfur, which is what you humans use to make fire." I nodded, even though I didn't know what he was talking about. He pointed the can in Chris's direction. For some reason, I could have sworn I saw Chris's eyes widen. I giggled and Sam hit my arm, as always. He pushed the nozzel down and a blast of fire shot out from the can.

"Coooool!," I said to myself. Robin looked at me.

"Don't get any ideas," she giggled. By the time I looked back over, Chris was out and a huge puddle was on the floor. Chris was soaked and his lips were blue. His skin was pale, his hair covered his face, and he was shaking like a scared Chiuaua. Robin hung over him with a towel and a blanket. Sam shook her head. I joined in.

"The things that happen with us....," Sam said. I nodded.

"I know," Chris replied,"And I didn't even get any food to eat....."

-The End- 


	6. 100 Relaxation!

-Singletown National Park, Singletown-  
-Chris's POV-

It was warm with a slight breeze. One of those perfect days when all the little kids are out playing and mothers are taking their babies out in strollers. One of those days when you hear the sounds of ice-cream trucks and smell the fresh scent of dew on the grass. Yup, it was a perfect Spring day. I was at the park with my little brother, John. He was flying his kite and I was watching the clouds go by. Just....thinking to myself. Thinking about life, school, and lots of other stuff that I've been worring about. I was enjoying myself until-

"CHRIS!!! MY KITE IS STUCK IN THE STUPID TREE!!! CHRIS!!! HELP ME GET IT OUT!!! CHRIS!!!"

"OKAY JOHN! Gosh...." I stood up and looked at the situation. That kite was a gonner. It was up a huge oak tree and there was NO WAY I was going to climb that thing and get hurt over a stupid little kite.

"Uh....John," I started. I could see John's eyes starting to tear-up. I sighed and started for the tree when I was innerupted.

"What are you trying to do?" I turned around and saw Robin and Sam. They were lauging. I pouted at them and pointed up. The followed the direction of my finger and their eyes widened.

"And you thought you could climb that high Chris?," Sam laughed. Robin giggled with her. I crossed my arms.

"If you aren't gonna help, then-"

"I was going to help," Robin replied,"Just cover me, I'll fly up there quickly and grab it!" She floated over to the tree, looked up and flew right in. A few seconds later,  
she was at the top of the tree, untangling John's kite and the strings. She floated back down with the bright yellow kite in her hands and handed it to John.

"Now be more careful with this okay, fly it away from the trees this time." John gripped her in a tight hug and she hugged him back. I smiled. Sam took John over to the staute and helped John fly the kite.

The warm breeze was blowing again. Robin let her ponytail go and let it untangle in the wind. She turned her attention to me.

"You look relaxed Chris," she smiled,"And I know why, this weather is soo cheerful." I nodded and layed back on the grass. Robin layed beside me. Relaxation.  
It felt wonderful. I guess all the aliens like this weather too! There were no missions all day. I sat up and saw that Danny and Cathy had arrived at the park and were watching John's kite fly. I layed back down. The dew on the grass hit my face and splashed my eyes a little. It felt cool and refreshing. I looked over at Robin,  
who was looking back at me. We smiled at eachother and held on to eachothers hand.

"I guess I'm feeling relaxed now too," she said. I nodded.

"We needed this!"

"I agree!," Danny smiled. Him and Cathy were walking up the hill to where Robin and I were laying. The layed down with us. We watched the sky and the kite that Sam and John were flying. Although Winter is my favorite season, I can't help but to love days like this. Days with friends and time to just....think.

...:::Beep...:::Beep...:::Beep:::...

"What is that?," I asked Danny slowly. He sat up. Before he could answer, Sam was up the hill.

"LET'S BUST 'EM!," she shouted. I shook my head. Some things are just too good to be true.... 


End file.
